


Christmas Date

by Johnlockedinwarstan



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, POV Irene Adler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedinwarstan/pseuds/Johnlockedinwarstan
Summary: Irene runs a fake dating service. Molly needs a date for Christmas.





	Christmas Date

Apparently people will pay a lot of money to flaunt their hot new "girlfriend" in their ex's face. I took advantage of that. They need a date, I need money. I provided a necessary service. I didn't expect to meet someone I actually liked. 

She was a medical student at the time. Always flapping about campus in a lab coat. She was a hurricane of contradictions. Meek but aggressive, kind but hard, and she could see someone for who they are when she looked at them. She could never see herself though. I sometimes wonder if anyone took the time to see her.

She needed a Christmas date. I needed an excuse not to go home for Christmas. It was a win win. 

We started a passionate debate minutes into the train ride on how the medical field treat treatment of women especially queer ladies. It was the best conversation I've ever had. We talked about ways to improve the system, and the need for more studies with women the default not men. It was refreshing to find someone who listened to me. Not their idea of me.

Her parents met us at the station. They were lovely. Everything mine aren't. 

They waited until three days after Christmas to tell her that her father's cancer was terminal. I held her in my arms as she wept and I wished that I could truly comfort her.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this but I don't know where it wants to go.


End file.
